


Illusions and Love: A Wincest Story

by SammySlave



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySlave/pseuds/SammySlave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost and alone without his brother, Dean Winchester remembers the time he and Sam first became lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusions and Love: A Wincest Story

**Author's Note:**

> My first Wincest story. Be kind.

The tiny club was dark and smoky. Within the shadows were the human shapes of depravity. Dark forms moving in erotic dance to the rhythmic beat of the music coming from the speakers. Others were leaning back in booths, the white powders and needles littered before them. In one particular corner was a solemn dark figure; beside him a lovingly worn guitar, and before him a green bottle and a half filled glass.

The man, in a haze of holy trinity, was letting the little green fairy take him to a time that seemed so far away as to be an illusion. To a time when there was family, a time where he was loved. Staring into the vapor rising from his glass he saw the beautiful boy; eyes so bright with life and a smile so big it dimpled his cheeks. His hair was a warm brown, worn long and floppy, falling into his hazel green eyes at a moment’s notice. Sam, his Sammy. This particular memory had been the most wonderful time of his life, and the most heartbreaking.

 

6 years ago…

“Sam!” Dean yelled, as he walked through the door of the beach house he and his lover/brother were renting on the Florida coast. “You home?”

Dean pulled his black guitar case strap over his spiky blond head, setting the case and contents next to the door as his glass green eyes searched the interior of their open space. The panoramic window doors were opened to the blue ocean scenery, the wind coming off the coast blowing the sheer curtains into the house like flags. He could see Sam down on the beach walking towards the house in nothing but his swim shorts, a smile and an armful of flowers found on the various scrub that grew along the sandy dunes.

Dean loved watching his brother at peace. These days he smiled all the time and was not afraid of something coming after him in the dark. After their father died, the nightmares of demons and monsters they used to hunt started to take its toll. Leaving the life of a hunter of all things paranormal, was not easy, but Sam’s torture was affecting his health. Dean was nothing if not a good older brother and he was going to take care of his Sammy even if it meant giving up the hunting.

One of the first things Dean did was find them a place to live that was comfortable and tranquil. He had heard that the beach was supposed to be that. Hell, there was even music out there with nothing but sounds of the ocean that was supposed to sooth stress. Dean pulled some strings with an old hunter buddy of his fathers and was able to get this little house for a song.

He and Sam worked long, hard hours fixing it up with what little cash they could get working odd jobs in the area. He couldn’t remember how many times they ended up sleeping on the beach at night, with the stars above them, while the house was under construction. The roof was the hardest to fix since a hurricane must have destroyed it more than one time. But they made the repairs and the place was beautiful and it was theirs. They had torn down walls and made a large living area with an open kitchen. Beyond that was a single bedroom, with two doubles that they always had as kids, and the same view as the main part of the house.

The next thing Dean did was find a way to help Sam with his nightmares. Sam loved listening to Dean sing classic rock songs to him as a child, so Dean had bought an old acoustic guitar in a pawn shop and a book on how to play. He would spend hours sitting on the back porch with his guitar and book learning the strings and sounds, cringing every time he missed a chord or had to tune it. He always kept a close eye on Sam, pacing along the water line, sometimes chasing the waves in and out of the shore.

Then on one of the nights Sam woke from a nightmare shaking and afraid, Dean pulled out his guitar for the first time with confidence and played for Sam. He sat next to him on his bed, watching the fear play upon his brother’s face as he grappled with reality and began a light strum.

The first song he learned to play was Led Zeppelin’s The Rain Song. The notes were simple and there weren’t a lot of words; and as he began the rhythmic tune his brother just watched him. The haunted green orbs made him nervous, so he dropped his gaze. He always felt that his love for his Sammy was just a little more than natural and didn’t want it to show. He looked mostly at the strings, making sure he found the right notes, but when he reached the middle of the lyrics he looked again at his brother and saw tears streaking his cheeks.

 _Speak to me only with your eyes._  
_It is to you I give this tune_  
_Ain't so hard to recognize_  
_These things are clear to all from time to time_

Dean wasn’t quite sure how it happened, but that was the night that they became more than brothers, but that of lovers as well. The guitar had clanked to the floor as his Sammy pulled him down and shared their first kiss. Apparently he wasn’t alone with his feelings. From that night on they shared everything, including a bed. And the nightmares? Fewer and farther between, but in the night, should one return, Dean kept his guitar by the bed and sang Sammy back to sleep.

Sam looked utterly adorable today. The salty breeze had his floppy hair all a-tangle, pushing it across his face and into his eyes. Dean walked to the sliding doors and met Sam on the porch. Sam’s face lit up as he spied Dean waiting for him at the portal.

“Hi,” Sam said. “I found us some flowers for the hall vase and dinner should be ready soon. How was playing in the park?”

Dean answered, “Decent take today,” and kissed Sam on his salty lips. Dean didn’t like real work and his guitar playing only improved with practice. He figured he might as well entertain for a living.

Sam had a tendency to be a bit of a girl, but Dean thought it cute as he silently led Sam back to their room, and pushed him on to the bed, flowers and all.

“H-h-hey, Dean!”

“Shush Sammy, trying to say hello back.”

Dean did not let Sam get in another word as he took his lips in a long hot kiss among the scattered bouquet. Dean wasted no time in stripping his clothes and his brother’s shorts while keeping Sam’s mouth occupied.

“God you smell good, Sam. You smell like sea and sunshine. So hot, want you, baby boy.”

Sam moaned into his brother’s kiss, wrapping his long arms around broad freckled shoulders. Dean adjusted and allowed Sam to wrap his legs around him too.

Sam squeezed his brother in a tight hug, all arms and legs; flexing lean runner’s muscles with strength. Dean loved it when Sam did this; it grounded him that this was real, that his Sammy loved him as much as he felt in return.

Dean reached around low to grab Sam’s ass cheeks and push their hardening cocks against each other. Sam responded by deepening their kiss, attempting to devour him from starvation.

Sam wasn’t much of a talker during sex, and Dean was ok with that. He had enough dirty talk for the both of them.

Dean pulled his mouth from Sam’s, sucking on his brother’s tongue with a delicious pop. “You taste like peanut butter and bananas.”

Sam smiled at him, dimples flashing.

“Let’s see what else you taste like,” Dean whispered as he kissed and licked his way down Sam’s long torso to the massive cock straining past his belly button.

“What have we here? Are you giving me an all day sucker?” Dean grinned, as Sammy blushed at his provocative words.

Dean proceeded to give Sam’s length a long lick from base to tip, before taking its leaking head into his mouth for a strong sucking caress.

Sam groaned as Dean took him deeper, using his tongue to put pressure against the underside where Sammy was most sensitive. When little brother reached the back of Dean’s throat, he began swallowing reflexively.

Dean could see Sam’s hands clenching in the sheets beside them, crushing some of the flowers into the fabric. He could smell the sweet aroma wafting around them. Sam’s knees bent as his legs spread wider around him, thrusting deeper into Dean’s throat.

“Dean,” he groaned.

Sam always needed a quick come to take the edge off. He wasn’t as patient as he was. So, Dean brought a finger around and pressed it against Sam’s hole. Always the pleasure button to get Sammy off the first time, his brother jerked his semen down Dean’s throat, Dean swallowing in long pulls. The sounds of Sam’s grunts and moans turned Dean on like nothing else. The sounds of his baby boy’s pleasure was so erotic that Dean swelled even bigger, begging to be inside Sam.

Dean pulled off of his little brothers half hardened, wrung out cock; kissing his way back up to Sam’s mouth for another deeper kiss. Dean knew Sam could taste himself on his tongue, and savored its salty sweet flavor. Mixed with the peanut butter and banana made Sam a flavor all his own.

“Dean,” Sam whispered. “Need you inside me now…please?”

“Anything for you, Sammy.”

Dean reached over to the bedside table, his chest getting scratched and poked by the flower stems as he leaned his chest across the mattress. Dean snatched the lube sitting next to the lamp and pulled back to sit on his heels looking down at a totally debouched Sam.

Sam started laughing, which totally confused Dean until Sam pointed at Dean’s chest. Squashed against his pectorals and abs were several of the blossoms that were sharing their bed. Lube in one hand, Dean used the other to brush off the offending bouquet.

“Very funny, Sam.”

Dean flipped his little brother on his stomach. Sam, slightly bigger than him, let it happen. Sammy enjoyed being the submissive. It allowed him to feel safe with his stronger big brother taking care of him and Dean reveled in the dominant control.

Dean dropped the lube on the bed next to Sam’s tight, plump bottom. He couldn’t resist touching that long lean body some more. The beautiful landscape that was his brother’s corded and muscled back was begging for his hands.

Starting at the top Sam’s thighs, Dean ran his palms across the warm tanned skin, skating along the hills and valleys of his brother’s back. If he felt even the slightest bit of tension, he added a little pressure to rub it out and relax his Sammy.

He leaned up and over his brother, using a finger to brush aside the floppy curled ends covering his ear to whisper, “Sammy…you are so beautiful. Do you want me?”

“Yes.”

“Say it, baby boy. I want to hear you say it.” Dean nuzzled Sam’s ear.

“Fuck me, Dean. Please…fuck me.”

Dean leaned back up, gripping Sam’s hips and propping him up with thigh’s over his. Picking the lube back up, he popped the top open and squirted his brother’s hole. He made sure there was a generous amount as he used a coated finger to push more lubricant into his tight channel. Sam moaned as Dean pushed and pulled his digit in and out to make him slick and ready. Dean added a second finger, stretching the muscled ring in preparation of his engorged cock.

Dean continued until he couldn’t wait anymore. The moans and whimpers coming from his brother were too much. Dean pulled out his fingers and lined up his weeping member with Sam’s tight hole, squirting more lube at the point of penetration and pushed. Fuck, his brother was so tight. Dean put more pressure until he felt the mushroomed head breach past the ring with a pop.

“You ok, Sammy?”

Sam nodded his head and nudged back for more. With that permission, Dean pushed and pushed, feeling his brother clench around him with every inch gained until he was flush against him, balls deep.

Dean leaned again over Sam, his chest flush with his brother’s back; he needed the close contact, to rub body against body. He pulled out a little and thrust back in as he kissed his brother’s shoulder. He felt Sam’s head lean in closer to his. Dean turned his head, kissing along Sam’s neck as he fucked him in long slow strokes. He could feel the vibrations of his partner’s groans upon his lips and tongue as he nibbled and sucked his mark against tender skin.

“Son of a bitch, Sam…you’re so tight and hot. I am so close already.” Dean brought a hand up to Sam’s chest and slid down to find his brother’s hot, dripping tumescence. Wrapping his fingers around the length, he gave it long hard pulls, squeezing a little at the sensitive tip.

“Ahhhh…Dean,” Sam grunted out while shoving back against the hard invasion behind him while trying to thrust into his brother’s fist at the same time.

Dean picked up the tempo, shortening his thrusts and angling to rub against Sam’s prostate. His little brother began to shake with the constant friction against that tender spot deep inside. Combined with Dean’s ministrations on his swollen cock, Sam tensed and exploded.

Dean came along with his brother, biting down on Sam’s neck as their cocks pulsed in orgasm, come shooting in long ropey spurts. They moaned in unison as the pleasure rode them hard, quaking against each other.

Dean let go of Sam’s deflating erection, propping his hand back on the bed to hold himself up. His breath was coming in great puffs of air against his brother’s neck, his cock giving a few more half hearted jerks of ecstasy.

“Dean?” He heard his brother whisper.

“Hmmmm?” Dean responded as his softening cock receded from his brother with a soft squelch.

“I love you.”

“I know you do, baby boy.” Dean reached to turn Sammy’s head around to look him in the eyes. Light green stared into hazel green, “I love you, too.”

Dean used his fingers to stroke Sam’s damp hair away from his face for a long lingering kiss. Their tongues danced with lazy strokes as they adjusted their bodies against each other. They eventually settled with Sam’s head resting on Dean’s shoulder.

“Dinner smells wonderful, what is it?” Dean asked.

Sam scrambled over Dean, a knee ending up in his abdomen, as his brother rushed out of the room cursing and pulling on his shorts from the floor.

Dean chuckled as he rose from the bed, brushing flora from his back and shoulders as he picked up and donned his denims leaving the zipper open. As he walked into the open kitchen he found Sam pulling a casserole dish from the oven.

Sam turned his head to see his brother’s approach with a smile. “It didn’t burn.”

“I see that, and I ask again. What is it?”

“Cheeseburgers, extra onions.”

“That doesn’t even come close to looking like cheeseburgers, Sammy. What the hell did you do to them?”

“I made it bake style. It still has hamburger, cheese, bacon, and onions.”

“Sammy,” Dean chastised. “Where’s the bun?”

“No bun.”

“What do you mean, ‘no bun’?”

“It has a biscuit bottom that is the bun.”

“Alright,” Dean sighed with exasperation, “I’ll try it.”

Sam gave Dean a quick kiss and moved to get plates, while he grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge.

That night they ate out on the patio, and Dean had to admit, Sammy’s cheeseburger thingy wasn’t half bad.

As the sun set on the gulf horizon, you could hear on the breeze, the light strum of guitar strings accompanied by a voice gifted from the heavens.

When Dean woke up the next morning his brother was gone. There was nothing. No note. No signs of sulfur. Nothing. He was just gone.

For six years Dean searched. He used every resource in his arsenal. He spoke with other hunters, spirits, and demons, anything that could point to who had taken his brother. He knew Sammy had to have been taken, because he would never leave him, not ever.

 

Present…

Dean sat at his booth, staring into the swirling ether of absinthe as he came back from the memories. He blinked a few times to focus on his surroundings. The decadence and depravity was still the same around him. He had been coming here now for days following a rumor. It was always the same, dead end after dead end. Why would this goose chase be any different? Finishing off his green filled glass, he pulled his guitar out of the case, pulling the strap over his neck and setting it across his lap.

Leaning back against the padded bench he began to play and sing with a low whisper.

 _I've felt the coldness of my winter_  
_I never thought it would ever go._  
_I cursed the gloom that set upon us...  
_But I know that I love you so__

 _These are the seasons of emotion_  
_And like the winds they rise and fall_  
_This is the wonder of devotion_  
_I see the torch we all must hold._  
_This is the mystery of the quotient_  
_Upon us all a little rain must fall._

From the corner of his eye, Dean saw the red entry door of the club open. Turning towards the portal he beheld with bleary eyes the form of a beautiful boy; eyes so bright with life and a smile so big it dimpled his cheeks. His hair was a warm brown, worn long and floppy, falling into his hazel green eyes at a moment’s notice.

Sam, his Sammy.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you.


End file.
